


prey

by hingabee



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bad Ideas, Blood, M/M, Vore, handjobs, is this consensual cannibalism lmfao, very vague quick ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingabee/pseuds/hingabee
Summary: If anyone else noticed they did not mention it – this merely was a game between the two of them, a familiar and ancient thing that had grown and developed just as they had over time.





	prey

**Author's Note:**

> quick ficlet i wrote on break bc i was bored and wanted liquidmantis chomps

The second they had started this – where this entire sick, little idea had simply been a fleeting thought trapped between their minds – Liquid had known that it would be simply to much for him to handle.  
  
But instead of considering his boundaries and trying to figure out on how exactly this fantasy could be played out without leaving one of them dishevelled and in tears, they were driven by the hunger and impatience that defined their very characters.  
  
It was not easy though, had the idea come in the evening the anticipation would not have been this strong, hours and hours of work spent with fantasizing further than the initial plan, having Liquid too distracted to even pay proper attention to the meeting he was supposed to lead.  
  
His eyes stayed glued to Mantis, who was seemingly unaware of the rising mountain of arousal and attention piled upon him, lips dry as he spoke – words that did not have any sense or order as they left his mouth because all he could think of was the eventual culmination of their shared desire.  
  
Mantis had told him to wait, to relax, but the old hypocrite was boiling himself behind his indifferent facade.  
  
If anyone else noticed they did not mention it – this merely was a game between the two of them, a familiar and ancient thing that had grown and developed just as they had over time.  
  
In the end neither of them could tell whose idea it had been to begin with, maybe there never had been a singular origin, maybe it had come to life between them just as so many other things had before.  
  
Now, as Liquid walked down the hallway to his quarters, a familiar itch underneath his skin, so late at night, there was nothing on his mind but _flesh_ and _teeth_ and _blood_ and _release_.  
  
“Where are you?” He spoke quietly to himself as he let his fingers glide over the cool plaster of the wall to his side, the dimmed lights above him flickering just slightly – he was suspicious that this was not a natural occurrence, knowing Mantis affinity of dramatics, but he kept his mouth shut to not embarrass himself if it was not the case.  
  
There was no verbal answer but instead a low rumble in the atmosphere around him, and for the first time Liquid realised that he was not the one suffering here. The state that Mantis fell into at moments like these being familiar and almost frightening, a thick cloud of repressed want and ecstasy digging its way out of him – essentially reducing him to nothing more than the creature he dreaded the most.  
  
Speeding up his step a little Liquid made to clear his throat. “I’ll be there in a second, just wait for me.”  
  
The moment he stepped into his quarters he felt as if his mind was being ripped away from him, the gravitational pull of Mantis’ pure _need_ so strong it had him falling to his knees and groaning at the sudden spike of a migraine rooting in his head.  
  
Mantis was not speaking clearly, hidden away in a corner of the dark room – a hissing mass of murking shame and unstable energy, though he did not find any solace in this inhuman appearance, as much delight at it would usually grant him.  
  
No, this was the opposite of that, its source lying deep and far from everything his silly little rules considered appropriate.  
  
Struggling to push himself to his feet, Liquid slowly made his way over to the pitiful being that had once been the person he loved the most. Of course Mantis was not making it easy for him – resisting his attempt to approach with every fibre of his existence, ashamed and exposed as he was.  
  
But Liquid, familiar with this unfamiliar situation, kept pushing forward until he finally was able to wrap his warms around that thing, to calm it, pull it away from the darkness that it bestowed upon itself.  
  
“ _Do it._ ” He breathed, dared, exposing his bare shoulder with his words and letting his mind be engulfed by the other’s.  
  
Unable to describe the sounds it made as it let its fangs and tongue grazed him, Liquid let himself fall into the sensation of skin breaking, fluid dripping down his biceps as teeth dug into his flesh and _pulled._ God, did he feel sick and hot and cold at the same time – pain was not a new experience, but the intimacy spawned by this pure trust, the limbs wrapped around him and the erection digging into his tail bone.  
  
And _oh_ , was he hard himself. It was not easy to move to peel off his clothing, obscene sounds close to his ear as the creature he knew as Mantis bit and sucked at his shoulder with an insatiable hunger.  
  
They must have resembled one particular illustration in one of Mantis’ biology books – and he loved it, they did.  
  
It was cathartic, comfortably thrilling as he was bitten and eventually chewed on – Mantis swallowed it all, took down everything of him, a little souvenir of his beloved to keep forever close to his own heart. The thought is therapeutic in itself, to bring together their shared need for violence build upon trauma and trauma.  
  
Liquid made a sound, a heated growl in the back of his throat, both begging for this torture to end and to continue on ever so.  
  
And always getting what he wanted, in true fashion of his self, he felt Mantis spill against his lower back, untouched. It was a smug victory, to have someone so unapproachable as Mantis fall apart _against_ him, because of him – and it was a lot! – the man rarely indulging himself to let go and share the seed that Liquid craved so much to get a taste of.  
  
A hand manifested against his side and as the digging of teeth got harsher as it wrapped around his own desperate one, trying to lead him with it to let himself be consumed completely.  
  
Through exhausted tears he blissfully watched as Mantis’ thumb caressed him and pulled out every last drop he could give, feeling so whole and complete – despite the piece of himself he had given up for another.


End file.
